This Is The End
by The Red Ghost22
Summary: Jason Todd, the infamous Red Hood, now has a daughter, and he will do anything to make sure she's safe. No one will stop him this time, because the only way she can be safe from harm, is if the Joker is dead.


**So just to give you the rundown, this story is supposed to be the the eventual conclusion to the YJ: JayBird series (that only has 2 chapters written for it). Now you may be wondering that if I already have an idea for the ending and have it written here then why the hell are there only 2 chapters to my so called epic. Well really it comes down to a couple of different reasons. I have ideas for certain things that I want done in this series, but most of it I haven't thought of and I don't know how to connect the dots. I have a really shitty computer, I haven't really felt compelled to write anything here, a lack of inspiration, too many clashing and underdeveloped ideas, and most importantly pure laziness. Anyways that's enough of that let's get to why you came here the story, enjoy.**

When Jason first heard that Donna was pregnant he was scared, terrified really. The idea of being a father was truly the most horrific thing he could think of. The mere notion scared him more than the Joker ever could. Eventually though, he accepted it. He wanted to actually be there for his child, and he knew he couldn't do that if he was acting so horrified about the idea now. He didn't want his child to grow up like he did, with one father who was never truly there for him, and another who was so cold that he doubted the man actually cared for him.

Now that he was in the hospital room with Donna, holding his newborn daughter for the first time, and looking into her beautiful blue eyes, he could never be happier. He knew that he would do anything for her. He would do anything to make her happy, and to keep her safe, even if she was half Amazonian. Still, not even this amazingly bright light currently in his arms, looking up at him with the most innocent expression of amazement and wonder he had ever seen, could not completely get rid of his inner darkness, for he knew, deep down, what he had to do. He would anything, no matter the cost, to protect that innocence.

He slowly, carefully, handed the baby back to Donna in the bed, and kissed the both on the head. He then looked at Donna and said, "Honey I have to go, I have some... business to take care of."

Donna looked at him with that look of concern that always made him question himself and asked, "Can't it wait? Isn't this a bit more important right now?"

Jason looked down and sighed before looking back and saying, "I know, but I need to do this now, just to make sure nothing happens later. Look, I'll take care of this real quick, and then I'll be done with it all forever."

Donna's eyes widened in realization as Jason stood up and started to walk towards the door before she reached for his arm to make him stop. He looked back at her and she said, "If this is what I think it is, then I definitely don't want you leaving. Please just let it go and stay with us."

"I can't just let it go this time! This has to be done!"

He sighed, and then kneeled down and held Donna's head gently in his hands, so he could look her directly in the eyes before continuing, "I have to do this for you and her, especially her. This isn't about me, I just want you both to be safe."

She gave him a gentle smile while still maintaining a look of concern in way only she could accomplish before saying, "I know your heart is in the right place, it always is, but we will be safe if you just stay here."

"I know, but that's not enough for me, it'll never be enough for me for as long as I know that he's still around to hurt us. I can't bare to think of a world with both her and him on it, it scares me more than anything ever has. I can't live in that world and stay sane, I have to do this. I swear this will be the last time I do this and then I'm done, I'm out of the game, because I always wanna be there for you and her, and this is the only way I'll be able to do that."

She looked back at his earnest expression, waiting intently for a response, and looked at him with sadness and concern, before asking, "Are you sure?"

"More than anything."

She sighed in defeat before saying in a stern voice with no room for argument, "Fine, if it means that much to you, then go, but this is the last time, and you better come back safe. I'd rather not have a sulking Bruce breathing down my neck for the rest of my life."

He smirked before asking, "Is that the only reason that you want me to be careful?"

"No, it's just the only reason that doesn't make me immediately regret letting you go do this." She then shoved him away before saying, "Now go before you piss me off for leaving me to go and try to kill that psychotic clown again."

He chuckled and said, "I'm going, I'm going, just know that I love you more than anything."

She smiled softly and said, "I love you too, no matter what happens." He smiled and then left, and she hoped that, this wasn't the last time she'd get to hear those three words come from his mouth, and that she hadn't just made a horrible mistake in letting him go.

 **You know what at first I wasn't gonna end it here and make this just a big one shot but fuck it, now this is gonna be multichapter because I'm a heartless bastard. So I gotta say I looked over what I've posted so far and overall.. meh. The first 2 chapters of YJ: JayBird are overall pretty meh(which is sad because it's supposed to be the new and improved rewrite), and that other thing that I wrote about Jason being pissed because of some random episode of Law and Order is just awful. I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote that because it's just terrible. I mean I wanted to to make that a series with a running joke where Jason randomly kills an intern, I must've been extremely high or something to think that was a good idea, which could probably actually be the case, but oh well it's here to stay, even if it is shit. Anyways I promise this will be continued, but don't expect consistency because from here on out the update schedule will be whenever the fuck I feel like it. So please leave a review or PM me, and I hope you enjoyed, later.**


End file.
